


Whispers in the dark

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hell's Kitchen Cronicles, Karedevil fluff, Karedevil smutt, Light Smut, Oneshot, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, edourado, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Karedevil #37: “They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly it seems quite dangerous.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the dark

The world seemed to have stopped spinning, just for them. 

All that water, pouring down, just after he had captured her, under kisses, telling her to pack a bag, she was going with him. 

They didn’t go far. Just his apartment, but he made a show of locking the door and putting the key in his pocket. 

“Am I your prisoner?” she asked, clothes soaked through, hair sticking to her skin, her flesh raised in shivers from the cold, from him, the way he stood there, smile slowly fading, walking towards her, shaking his head.

“I am yours”, he said, and Karen closed her eyes, waves of… something running through her. Whatever it was, that came from him and enveloped her in it’s warm embrace, she liked it.

The way he took her clothes from her, handling every button, hook and zipper as if it was made from sugar that would melt under his fingers, how he grazed the skin exposed with fingertips and lips and the reverence he dedicated to her made her heart spread a warmth to the rest of her body. Karen had breathed, closed her eyes and basked in the jungle of sensations that was Matt. 

The rain that caught them halfway to his place did not stop. It got louder, colder, heavier, and thunders joined the party. 

Karen found herself, on Saturday morning, standing on his kitchen, wearing one of his hoodies over her pj’s, cooking breakfast. 

Well, scrambling eggs to eat them with toast and coffee on his couch where he sat, reading one of the files he had neglected the night before, in favor of reading her body instead. 

She was cracking eggs on the pan when he chuckled.

“Listen to this. This couple is suing each other over injuries sustained while having sex on the shower. Apparently they fell, she broke her arm and he broke a rib.”

“What?” she laughed. “That’s not true.”

“It is! Now I get to chose which one of them I want to represent. Which”, he said, placing the file on the coffee table away from him, picking up another. “Is neither.”

Karen chuckled, shaking her head, using a spatula to swirl the eggs around, pouring some milk over them. 

“They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly it seems quite dangerous”, she said. 

Shit. How was she burning the eggs already? Dimming the flames on his stove, she hurried to scrape the burnt part away. 

Looking his way when she noticed his silence, she found him turned around on the couch, head towards her, a smirk in place. 

She smiled. 

“What?”

“We could, you know”, he nodded towards his bathroom. “Test that theory.”

Chuckling again, Karen lowered her eyes to her eggs, paying attention not to burn them.

“No”, she said. 

“Why not?”

“You just told me a couple got injured while doing that.”

“Well”, he shrugged. “I got… skills, you know. I wouldn’t let you fall.”

“Oh my God”, she said, scrambling harder, because this pan of his was ridiculous, it was burning eggs that have been on the heat for one second. “Are you trying to use the fact that you’re Daredevil so get me to have sex with you?”

He laughed and she loved that sound. 

“I feel like it’s a tool on my disposal, so, yeah.”

“Well, forget it. I’m fine with both of us unbruised, for a change. Jesus, what’s wrong with your stove?”

“Oh”, he got up, giving his files up and walking to her. “That pan is awful. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you. Let me get you the good one.”

She tossed the burnt eggs and he stood there with her while she cooked new, good ones. He buttered the toasts and stood behind her, weaving his arms around her waist, hugging her to him and dropping his face to her neck, her hair between her skin and his lips, breathing deeply, and the domesticity, the normality of it all made her smile.

Hours later, after breakfast, lunch and dinner, she sat on the couch, he lied with his head on her lap, and he read a few of his favorite parts of her articles out loud, her heart melting that he had printed them all out in braille. And then, when she was the one resting her head on his chest, enjoying his fingers through her hair, there was a loud thunder, the snapping crack of a lightening, she jumped, startled, and they were in the dark. Complete darkness, no huge billboard flooding light in the living room. 

“Oh my God!” Karen said, touching her nose on the window, looking outside. “There’s not a light in sight.”

“Come back here, then”, he said from the couch. 

Walking to him, she took his hand and pulled, making him stand, walking towards his bedroom, lying down, covering both of them with a heavy blanket when he settled beside her, legs and arms and lips tangled, slow, and lazy. 

“This is good”, he breathed, his nose touching hers, about to fall asleep. 

“What is?” she whispered back, her heart so full, so full. 

“Silence. It’s quieter with no power”. He linked their fingers together, rubbing his thumb on her hand. “And you, here with me. I love this.” She smiled and he took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “I love you.”

She felt his lips forming a small smile under her fingers, when she raised them to his face, caressing, and answered, almost crying, because this is perfect. The dark and the rain and the cold and their blankets and pillows and him. Perfect. 

“Right back at you.”

He fell asleep first, his breathing even and calm. She still watched over him for a while, drifting off to the best sleep she had in ages. 

.:.

Waking up on Sunday was nice. No alarm, no article to write, no deadline, no lead to chase, no loneliness. When Karen opened her eyes, it was because she had had enough sleep. 

Turning her head, she saw Matt lying on his stomach, his pillow over his head. The power was back on, and she guessed the noise was, too. Moving it a bit to press kisses over his face, he moaned, sleepy, and turned his head to catch one with his lips. 

“Are you hungry?”

He nodded.

“I’ll get breakfast, though. You did it yesterday.”

“Ok.”

It was an hour before they got up. He spooned her and it was so nice they both fell asleep again, pressed together.

When they did get up, he walked to the kitchen and she entered the bathroom, making a mental note to suggest a mirror. Since he loved her, and all, maybe he would be willing to accommodate her request.

She was already shampooing her hair when she heard him walk into the bathroom to brush his teeth, seeing his silhouette through the fogged glass. 

Karen was rinsing scented foam when she heard the door slide open. Looking behind her shoulder, she saw Matt standing there. He smiled, she raised her brows and turned back towards the spray of warm water. 

“No, Matt.”

The door slid closed and she felt his arms around her. Even while she stated, again, her denial, her head dropped to his shoulder and his hands wandered, pressed, probed, his fingers agile, the material of his sweatpants soaking quickly. 

“Yes, Karen”, he said, teeth finding her earlobe, stepping forward and touching her body to the cold, wet tiles of the wall, one of his hands running down the length of her back and squeezing her butt and oh, the man does have skills. 

In no time at all, Karen was shivering, loud moans echoing on the tiles, all wrapped around him while he did an excellent job of keeping them standing upright and making her forget how risky it was. 

Her body was still humming, the last aftershocks of the peak of her pleasure running through her when he she applied conditioner to her hair and he washed his own. Karen watched him, so strong, full of scars, the product of violence he stopped with more violence. For other people. Neglecting himself, just because he was such a good man, deep in his soul, he was so good, that he could not just go by his life not helping, not doing something to protect this city that sprouted three new ugly heads just as he was done cutting one. 

Stepping closer, she touched her hands to the skin of his stomach, rising, enjoying the feeling of the hard muscles under her palms, weaving her hands around his neck and kissing his lips. 

“I love you”, she said when he held her back. 

“Oh”, he said, in lieu of an answer. “Power’s about to go down again.”

Sure enough, not three seconds later, they were in the dark again and the water was turning cold, making them jump and turn it off. 

When she was lazily brushing his hair, standing between his legs while he sat on the edge of the bed, both already dressed, her own hair in check, he caressed the back of her thighs. 

“Right back at you.”


End file.
